


Shadow of a Woman

by took_skye



Series: Living For the Night [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Strauss and Officer Morgan's darker sides come out to play a game where power isn't what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a Woman

  
_"When the light is crooked, the shadow is crooked" ~ Yiddish Proverb_

***///***

The belt cuts through the air and into my flesh. He times each stroke to my rhythm, the slide of my mouth up and down his cock. I take him deeper; he hits me harder; we both get closer.

“Gah…fuck!” he pants.

I have power every day. I make crucial decisions. I run a city, and this is how I spend my off-time…kneeling at the feet of a man who can’t stand me but fucks me so good I force him back for more. I think, on some level darker than he cares to explore, Officer Derek Morgan truly enjoys it. He savors taking control over me the way I relish giving it up to someone else. The strap stings my shoulders one last time before it becomes a restraint, looped across my shoulder blades, burying my nose in his pubic hair. His member swells. I swallow what he gives me without being able to taste it. The strap slips away to the floor. My lips release him with a sharp pop. I glance up at him, then lower my eyes once again.

“Let me come." I'm demure in voice and posture. I'm like a little girl, a servant before her master. This isn't me, the me I show to the world, the one who insists that she be addressed at all times by her title of mayor - Mayor Erin Strauss. I am a shadow of myself, here in the dark with him.

“Are you begging?” Morgan’s voice is deep, tinted with a lust only his shadow-self has for me.

“Yes…please." I'm rocking on that edge between frustration and ecstasy. "Officer…”

This side of me will not make demands. She will only plead for release. He spreads me out over carpeting too fine for this sort of thing and dips his fingers into my cunt. “You come now," he whispers, sinister and rasping. "Or you don't come at all."

Burns blossom on my back, stinging hot flowers rubbed into the skin by that too-fine carpet. His fingers read the rush of my lust, expert in their mission, ruthless: I have only a few moments or he will stop, take his fingers off my clit, and turn away. He'll leave me here. I'm convinced of that. My eyes are closed. The thought makes me whimper.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

He growls. "Yes what?"

"Y-Yes...Officer!" I gasp. My back arches, my body shaking. "Officer!"

The last of my excitement and energy spill from me. And with that our shadow-selves stop their games. He wipes his fingers on my inner thigh before he stands and puts himself back together without looking at me. I don’t bother moving at all…I’m not about to ruin my post-orgasmic bliss over him.

“Lock the door on your way out,” I order calmly.

Morgan says nothing, just slams the door behind him as he leaves. I listen for the click of the lock and smile when I hear it. In the light, our shadows satiated and tucked safely away, he always does as told.

***///***

 _"No, in here, the submissive has the power..." ~ Gil Grissom, CSI_


End file.
